Fama
by Argesh Marek
Summary: Oda a la cultura pop. [Escrito para el reto de Normalidad Anormal en los foros de Saint Seiya Eternal]


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

-----

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y el joven, furioso, daba vueltas como león enjaulado por la habitación, seguido por las miradas nerviosas de los que se encontraban sentados frente a él.

¿Qué habría pasado? Tal vez su trabajo no había sido del total agrado de la señorita. Era posible¿no? Después de todo, no pasaban los años en vano y su gran talento, admirado por las más grandes celebridades del mundo, por desgracia, había perdido su fuerza de antaño.

¡No, imposible! Él, uno de los más grandes diseñadores en la historia de la humanidad no sería vencido. No, señor. La "princesita" tendría que estar conforme y llena de alegría por haber sido escogida por **él** para portar su más grande creación.

Obviamente.

Y sin embargo, la hora del evento se acercaba cada vez más y ella seguía sin salir.

Tal vez se había confundido al probarse el grandioso vestido. Era del conocimiento de todos que las modelos no eran muy brillantes, y era posible que se hubiese enredado en la tela.

Dioses del Olimpo… Pudo haber _roto_ el vestido en un descuido.

Aquél maravilloso pedazo de cielo que había confeccionado especialmente para ella, aún sobrepasando las habilidades legendarias de Afrodita, el -hasta hacía unos meses- diseñador más cotizado y codiciado.

Horrorizado por la idea de que su trabajo pudiese estar en peligro, el joven entró en un ataque de pánico. Si esa niña había siquiera desplazado un ínfimo pedazo de tela, todo estaría arruinado y él caería en una de las más grandes desgracias.

_Exiliado de la moda…_

_Confeccionando rompevientos para **perros**…_

_Sus más grandes trabajos subastados en **E-Bay** por **menos** de 50,000 dólares…_

Sin poder detenerlo, una lágrima resbaló por su cara. Toda su vida arruinada por una niña sin sentido de la estética.

"Hermano, tranquilízate," se escuchó una voz proveniente del sillón de piel, en donde se encontraba su fiel staff. "Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien."

"Shun tiene razón," agregó Hyoga, encargado conseguir las telas más exóticas y exquisitas con las que se podría trabajar. "No hay forma alguna de que vaya a pasar algo trágico."

Ah, sus ayudantes. Sin duda, el mejor grupo de personas con las que podría contar un gran diseñador como él.

Shun, su hermano pequeño y asistente personal. No muy brillante en los negocios, pero el más eficaz para conseguir repostería decente a las 4 de la mañana en un domingo.

Hyoga, el "traficante de telas". Amado por todas y odiado por todos, tenía un talento excepcional para regatear seda del Nilo a precio de algodón.

Sentado junto a ellos, se encontraba Shiryu, su manager y abogado. ¿De cuántos "malentendidos" lo había sacado ya?

Y, junto a la puerta, Seiya, su guardaespaldas. Al principio, el iracundo moreno se había auto-atribuido el título de manager pero, después de varios fracasos en cuanto a relaciones públicas, Shiryu se había quedado con el puesto.

Y todos estaban ahí, dándole ánimos.

Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

Con un largo suspiro, Ikki arregló el cuello de su saco negro de seda, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, practicando -sin éxito, habría que agregar- las técnicas de respiración que habían sido publicadas en la última edición de _Sanctuary Fair_.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, revelando a una bellísima -pero esquelética- modelo, envuelta en un precioso vestido negro de gala.

Era obvia la razón por la cual las cámaras la seguían a cualquier parte. Saori Kido, la heredera de la prestigiosa cadena de hoteles Kido, era un milagro visual: piel blanca y suave como un banco de nubes, ojos profundos color esmeralda, cabello largo y sedoso y… ¿¡morado!?

"Disculpe, señorita Kido," susurró Ikki en un esfuerzo por no gritar hasta dejarla sorda, "pero… ¿por qué morado? Se veía majestuosa como rubia. Ahora parece… rockera frustrada…"

"Te equivocas," gruñó la joven, echando su cabello hacia atrás y dejando a su odioso perrito faldero en las manos de un babeante Seiya. "Mi horóscopo decía que mi color de poder para este bimestre es morado y ya que te empeñas en hacerme ver como una viuda sin gracia, no tuve más opción."

"Accesorios…" susurró el otro, masajeando su ahora punzante sien. "¡Accesorios, Saori¡Para eso sirven! Collar, aretes, brazalete, anillo¡lo que sea!"

Era oficial. Su brillante y prometedora carrera se iría al demonio por un horóscopo. ¡Un bendito horóscopo y una niña completamente ingrata!

Lo podía ver todo con claridad:

La noche de los Aiolos, la premiación más importante de todo el año, en donde la crema y nata del mundo del espectáculo se reunía para ser examinada por el microscopio de las cámaras, y a la niña se le había ocurrido teñirse el pelo de morado. Marín y Shaina, las dos reporteras de E! Eternal Television lo harían pedazos…

¿Por qué no había contactado a Artemisa? La media hermana mayor de Saori tenía más sentido común.

"Como sea," río Saori, batiéndole las pestañas a Seiya, "_muero_ por ver a Julián Solo y se me hace tarde. Contacta a mi gente para que te manden tu cheque¿sí¡Chao, guapos!"

Y, así como llegó, una de las personas más ricas y famosas del Santuario se fue, dejando a todos confundidos.

A excepción de Ikki, quien ya había sacado una botella de vodka de uno de los gabinetes y se la había empinado, porque el alcohol amortigua el dolor de un futuro arruinado.


End file.
